


Soulmates At The Burrow

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, linny - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: This fic was written in reply to this request on tumblr:Hi!!! Can you Ginny x Luna story and it’s how they got together as a couple and there is drama with some of her friends and brothers accepting Ginny but she doesn’t care and stuff and lots of fluff with her and Luna?! Thanks can’t wait to see it I know it’ll be amazing! :)--Ginny and Luna finally realise that they are more than best friends as they celebrate their NEWTs.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Soulmates At The Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can also find me as bibislut on tumblr here: [Bibislut](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibislut)

Luna had been one of Ginny’s first friends at Hogwarts, and as the two girls matured, they had only grown closer. For years they had considered each other their best friend, spending practically all day, everyday together. If they weren’t together, they wrote letters to each other, eager not to miss a single moment in the other’s life. When they were thirteen, the two had accidentally synchronised their cycles and spent an entire weekend in bed together playing cards and eating chocolate. When they were fourteen, Ginny had broken her leg playing quidditch, and Luna had carried her books for her the entire following week, despite Ginny’s leg having been easily healed by Madame Pomfrey. When they were fifteen, Luna had told Ginny of a muggle practice called stick and poke, and the two had sat on the redhead’s bed a little after midnight under the glow of a lumos spell; giving each other matching heart tattoos on their ankles. When they were sixteen, the two had spent the summer after their OWLs repairing the Lovegood family home, which had been sitting in need the entire year after the battle. When they were seventeen, Luna had gotten her Muggle driving license, and so she and Ginny had spent a whole weekend over the Christmas break driving around Wales, and had to spend a night in the car park of a pub when the snow had gotten too bad; refusing to apparate home. When they were eighteen they celebrated their NEWT results with a family meal at the Burrow, Xenophilius in avid conversation with Arthur whilst Molly dozed with Teddy on the sofa.

The rest of the family had taken to the garden, drinks in hand, laying on blankets as they drunkenly chatted. Ginny excused herself, needing a moment alone from the ruckus. She climbed the stairs, all the way up to the attic; where amongst the boxes and cobwebs, she could look out of the window in the quiet and watch the stars. She pulled her long red hair into a high pony, rubbing at her neck as the joy of the night thrummed in her veins. 

“Stars is watching the stars.” A quiet voice murmured, and Ginny turned to see Luna walking towards her, a carefree smile on her face. The Gryffindor was hard pressed to find something she loved as much as the nickname her best friend had given her after she had realised Ginny’s freckles looked like constellations. 

“Indeed I am, Goldie.” Ginny threw her arm around Luna, watching her as she gazed out of the window, the moonlight on her face. “You’re so pretty.” She murmured. 

“I’m lucky to have found my soulmate so early.” Luna whispered, eyes not leaving the sky. 

“What do you mean?” Ginny’s eyebrows knitted together. 

“Some have to wait years for their soulmates, some never meet them at all.” She shrugged. “I am incredibly lucky to have found mine.” Luna turned her big blue eyes to Ginny.

“You reckon I’m your soulmate?” The words came out more quietly than Ginny expected, her heart racing.

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Luna searched her eyes and Ginny found herself stuck for an answer. She supposed that Luna was as close to a soulmate as she’d ever get - what with their almost perfect understanding of each other. She couldn’t picture ever being so close with anyone else.

“What if you start dating someone? You can’t very well go and tell them I’m your soulmate.”

Luna nodded thoughtfully to herself, looking around. When she finally looked back at Ginny, her words pierced the quiet fiercely, despite her quiet tone. “I suppose I’ll just have to date you, then.”

“Me?” Ginny squeaked, her arm falling from around Luna’s shoulders - but the blonde caught her hand.

“You love me, don’t you? I love you.” Luna said plainly.

“Well, of course-”

“Would you kiss me?”

Ginny’s mouth opened and closed silently, like a gaping fish. Even after all these years, Luna still surprised her. And yet, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to. Ginny had held her when she cried, had walked hand in hand with her more times than she could count, had fallen asleep on Luna’s chest so many times at school. And now, as the Ravenclaw’s features were lit up by the light of the moon, Ginny looked at her soft pink lips, and couldn’t help but reach out and trace them with her thumb. Luna leaned into the touch, giving the Gryffindor a small smile.

Ginny leaned forwards, kissing her softly, feeling the hairs raise on her arms. This was nothing like kissing Dean, and nothing like kissing Harry. The room seemed to disappear around the two girls, and when Luna placed her hand on Ginny’s face, kissing her back, sparks seemed to fly around them. The redhead had never felt her magic as strongly as she did then, the tingle of it growing stronger by the moment as she pulled her best friend closer, their chests pressing together. Luna let out a little sigh when she did this, and Ginny was sure she would die right then and there, hearing that sound in this context. She pulled back, resting her head against the blonde’s.

“That definitely felt like a soulmate kiss.” Luna whispered, smiling brightly at her. Ginny giggled, amazed at how the night had taken a turn.

“Yeah, it definitely did.” She leant back down, pressing their lips together again.

“Gin, are you in here? The others are-” The attic door swung open, warm candlelight pouring in around the silhouette of Percy. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?!” He squealed, taking in the sight of the two girls pressed together. They pulled apart, looking at Percy with wide eyes.

“Oh, Percy. Sorry, um, we were just-”

“You’re disgusting! What’s wrong with you?!” He stormed forwards, pushing Ginny away from Luna.

“Disgusting?” Ginny’s voice came out small, suddenly feeling ten years old as her older brother glared at her.

“And here I thought you were just best friends, but this?!” He shrieked, waving his arms around. “This is just unnatural. What are you, a lesbian?”

“I.. I don’t know. But it’s not, we’re not unnatural!” Ginny tried to keep her voice strong, but tears pricked at her eyes as the horrible words of her own family sunk into her skin.

“We’re soulmates, Percy. We love each other. I’m sorry if you can’t understand that.” Luna’s soft, calm voice carried around the space as she stood beside Ginny, lacing their hands together. “ I hope one day you can find-” 

“Oh do be quiet, you loony cow.” He spat, aiming his attention at her.

“I think it’s you who should be quiet, Percy.” George appeared in the doorway, walking into the room. “I don’t know what is happening with our baby sister, but I do know any decent member of this family would show her the love and respect she deserves.”

“She’s gay! Are you going to come in here and tell me-”

“Yes. Yes, I am. And I’m sure every single person downstairs would agree with me. If Fred were here, he’d hex your bollocks off.” George used his few inches over Percy to lean over him, his voice firm. “She is our sister, it is our duty to try our best to love her, even if she does leave her dirty laundry everywhere.” He winked at Ginny, and she felt some of the tension leave her.

Percy shoved past George, storming down the stairs. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but George held up a hand, a knowing smirk on his face. “Since this wasn’t a planned coming out, I’ll keep it to myself. But if you’re not downstairs in the next ten minutes, you forfeit your chance to play in the quidditch game.” He turned around, but just before he could disappear through the hallway, Ginny called out.

“Thanks, George.”

“No worries, Gin. At least I know you won’t be getting pregnant any time soon.” He chuckled at her mortified face before leaving with a salute.

“I do love your family.” Luna whispered dreamily, leaning her head on Ginny’s shoulders.

“Did you really whip out the soulmate card to Percy?” The redhead asked, shaking her head with a smile and she turned to face Luna.

“It’s true, though, my lovely stars.”

“Mmm, I suppose.” Ginny murmured, a twinkle in her eye. “My moon.” She added, before she kissed the blonde. She briefly wondered if things would change much between the two of them now, but realised that they already did everything that a normal couple would, except the sexual side. And if that’s what Luna wanted, Ginny would be more than happy to oblige.


End file.
